El Rock del Patito Cua cua
by Liss83
Summary: Cierta mañana Danny tiene una manera bastante peculiar de caminar que saca a flote la vena artistica de Charlie y metera en problemas a Steve


Esa mañana Charlie se había levantado muy temprano y al salir de su habitación se encontró con Eddy que le movía alegremente la cola

\- Shhh Eddy – dijo el pequeño rubio

En puntillas había espiado la habitación de su hermana, quien estaba abrazada a su almohada y decía muy bajito "Willy". Sonrió muy parecido a Danno como cuando conseguía meter pizza a la casa sin que su tío Steve se dé cuenta. "Iug" Grace beso la almohada y dijo "Me encantan tus besos". Eso se veía asqueroso pero valía oro. Tal vez debería grabarlo para la próxima vez que Grace no quisiera ayudarlo en algo. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre y su tío Steve.

Se asomó con mucho cuidado, ellos estaban abrazados en la cama, sin camisa y con las sabanas cubriéndolos, tal vez por el calor. Su tío Steve se había movido en dormido abrazando mas a Danny y este se había acomodado mejor en su pecho. Se veían unas manchitas rojas en su hombro y cuello, tal vez habían sido los mosquitos, la noche anterior le había costado dormir por culpa de ellos. Si debía ser por su culpa. El viento soplo suavemente por la ventana y levanto un poco la sabana revelando manchas también en su muslo de Danno. Definitivamente tenían que ser los mosquitos

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se fue a la cocina. Se serviría un vaso gigante de leche con muchas, muchísimas galletas. Debía aprovechar antes que su tío Steve se levantara y lo hiciera tomar su batido de proteínas que sabía horrible. Le dio otro poco de leche a Eddy y él se sentó a comer. Amaba las galletas de chocolates, eran sus favoritas, igual que las de Danno

\- Buenos días mini Danno – dijo Steve entrando a la cocina

\- Buenos días tío – dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia él que lo alzo en brazos – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Muy bien, soñé con angelitos rubios – dijo el Marine haciéndole cosquillas al niño

\- No tío – gritaba este en medio de carcajadas –, cosquillas no, por favor, cosquillas no

\- Pero esos ángeles me hicieron muchas cosquillas anoche – dijo Steve – ¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos?

\- ¿Enserio tú pudiste dormir anoche, tío? – pregunto Charlie curioso

\- ¿Y por qué no podría dormir? – pregunto el Marín curioso mientras Grace y Danny entraban a la cocina

\- Porque anoche habían muchos mosquitos en tu recamara – dijo el niño

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso ardillita? – dijo Danny y el niño se bajó de los brazos de Steve y corrió hacia Danny que se agacho para abrazarlo

\- De aquí Danno – dijo Charlie señalando las marcas en el cuello de su padre por lo que Grace reprimió una carcajada – ¿ves? tienes muchas ronchas, pero… que raro, no son como las que se me hacen a mí. ¿Qué tienen de diferentes los mosquitos de tu cuarto a los del mío? – Steve corrió a servirse un vaso de agua – y también le picaron a tío Steve – y el Marine se revisó a si mismo

\- No… no me había… dado cuenta – dijo Danny –, creo que tendré que "fumigar" – siseo mirando de reojo a Steve que estaba muy concentrado en su vaso de agua

\- Boo boo yo te puedo ayudar a matarlos, yo se patadas voladoras como las de tío Steve – dijo Charlie y Steve se ahogo

\- ¿Patadas voladoras, eh? – dijo Danny

\- Voy a traer el diario – dijo Steve intentando escabullirse

\- Alto ahí comandante – dijo Danny y Steve quedo inmóvil – Cariño, ¿por qué no vas con Eddy por el diario?

\- Está bien Danno – dijo Charlie – iré yo y luego hare el desayuno para que ya no te duela

\- ¿Para que ya no me duela? – dijo Danny intrigado –.A mí no me duele nada

\- ¿Entonces por qué caminas como un patito? – pregunto intrigado y Grace no aguanto más la carcajada que estaba conteniendo – Como un patito cua cua

\- ¡Yo… yo… yo no camino… como… como… un… pato! – dijo Danny totalmente rojo

\- Claro que si – dijo el pequeño rubio – caminas así – insistió imitando a su padre ganado otra carcajada de su hermana - El patito cua cua no puede caminar. El patito cua cua no puede caminar. El patito cua cua no puede caminar – empezó a canturrear el niño mientras bailaba al son de la canción

\- ¡Charlie! – reprendió su padre

\- El patito cua cua no puede caminar. El patito cua cua no puede caminar – seguía cantando este

\- Grace ve por el diario y lleva a tu hermano y a Eddy – ordeno Danny

\- Vamos Charlie – dijo Grace – te hago una carrera

\- Yo soy más veloz – dijo Charlie y salió corriendo sin dejar de cantar – El patito cua cua no puede caminar. El patito cua cua no puede caminar

\- Permiso – dijo Grace con una sonrisa cien por ciento burlesca – y en otra sean menos evidentes – y se fue

\- No… no… digas nada – sentencio Danny levantado las manos y cerrando los ojos cuando Steve intento hablar – y sobra decir que dormirás en el sofá los próximos tres meses

\- ¡¿Tres…?! – dijo Steve sorprendido pero se cayó al ver la mirada de Danny – claro, tres meses

\- Y hazme un desayuno al estilo Williams – dijo Danny

\- ¡Pero el desayuno Williams es una bomba para tu colesterol! – alego Steve

\- Le diré a Kamekona que me lo traiga entonces – dijo Danny – y lo pagaras tú – y se fue a la habitación

Steve respiro hondo y empezó a hacer el pedido del rubio. Debería hacer una lista de las cosas que podría usar para menguar la ira de su gruñón novio. Aunque debía reconocer que la canción inventada por Charlie era muy contagiosa por lo que empezó a bailar tarareando la melodía en voz baja mientras imitaba los pasos del baile

\- ¡Y deja de bailar ese… pato pua! – ordeno Danny desde el segundo piso

\- Se llama Patito Cua Cua – protesto Steve en voz baja antes de seguir modulando la canción mientras hacia el desayuno sin dejar de bailar


End file.
